


Little Things

by crusadedean



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadedean/pseuds/crusadedean
Summary: Dean surprises you for Christmas





	Little Things

You and Dean had been stuck in your shared room in the bunker all day. You hated it, it was the day of Christmas and you guys were both stuck doing research. Now Dean had left you alone and miserable. You aimlessly flipped through the book sitting in your lap. There was nothing worth looking at in the book, but there was nothing else to do. The door finally creaked open meaning Dean was back.

You looked up at Dean only to find a huge wrapped present in his hands.

“What is that,” you questioned.

“A present,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Of course it is, Dean” you chuckled, “but who is it for.”

Dean was silent as he walked over and sat next to you on the bed.

“It’s for you,” he said setting the present in front of you and taking the book away.

“But I didn’t get you anything. I thought we promised,” you started saying before Dean shushed you.

“Open the present, babe.” He said with a small laugh.

You gave in not saying anything observing the gift in front of you. The box was beautifully wrapped, you knew it most likely wasn’t Dean who had done it. You loved the man to death, but the one time he did wrap a present it was on your birthday and he had used duct tape and wrapped around the present at least ten times with the paper. You noticed some tiny holes on the sides and top of the box.

You were now more curious about what was inside upon inspection of the box. The box had a lid so you didn’t have to do any unwrapping. You took the lid off and looked down, you gasped at what was inside. To say you were shocked was an understatement, you kept looking back and forth between Dean and the present.

Looking once more you picked up your present. It was a puppy, a husky to be exact. He was beyond adorable and had the bluest eyes you’d ever seen. You patted the dogs head as you looked over at Dean. In seconds, you collided with Dean trying not to squish the dog in the process you held onto him tight.

“Thank you so much, Dean.”

“Of course, Sweetheart,” He replied giving a swift kiss on the top of your head.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything. I feel really bad now, Dean,” You lightly scolded.

“It’s fine, babe. Seeing you this happy is my present.”

“It’s not enough. I’m still getting you something,” You answered back.

Dean threw the box on the floor along with the book that was still in his hand as he laid all three of you down onto the bed. The puppy hopped around giving you and Dean both kisses.

“What should we name this little fella,” You asked Dean as you scratched between the puppy’s ears.

“Whatever, you want sweetheart.”

“How about Bubba?” You thought aloud. Dean and the puppy didn’t seem too interested.

“Jasper?” You said a name again and this time the puppy’s ears stood straight up, he barked in what seemed like an acceptance of the name. You looked over at Dean as he shook his head agreeing.

“Really, You like it,” you said scratching the puppy again, “You like that name, Jasper?”

The dog kept bouncing between you and Dean in excitement barking lightly with each bounce. Eventually, Jasper wore himself out he slowly cuddled in between you and Dean falling asleep.

“I love you, Dean. Thank you for the best Christmas gift ever.” You said cuddling into both of your boys.

“Love you too.” You smiled in content as you all fell asleep happily.


End file.
